


Be My Queen

by Babe_Chan



Series: Supernatural drabbles and fanfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A guy could be queen if wanted to be, Crowley and Feelings, Crowley might be ooc, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Love You, I mean there's no gendered pronouns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Monarchy and all that jazz, Reader could be human or something, Regardless of gender the reader would be the Queen of Hell, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, The reader and Crowley have been together for a long ass time, Words of Love, male!reader, so any gender I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic dinner with the demon takes a surprising turn. Not that you minded.<br/>Just an excuse to write fluff with Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Unsurprisingly Supernatural has taken over my life again and I just had to write this.  
> Crowley is an interesting character, there's so many sides to him, and I just love his character overall tbh.

Blinking several times, making sure that you had heard right, and tilted your head to the side in confusion. You had been enjoying a beautiful dinner under a full moon with Crowley, somewhere in the countryside of what you assumed to be Italy, when he popped the question.

The man, well demon in all actuality, sitting across from you almost seemed flustered, maybe unsure was a better word for it, but that didn't make much sense after all he was the King of Hell.

  
The man oozed confidence, power, sex appeal, and everything else that screamed he was a force to be reckoned with. Yet he seemed like a unsure teenaged boy instead of the man you had grown to love dearly that sat across from you. 

It was rare for him to show any signs of weakness, even if you both had been together for so long, especially if you were involved. Despite you informing him that you cared for him regardless, that he could let his guard down and just be honest.

 

"I'm sorry but for a moment there I thought you had asked me to be by your side as the Queen of Hell." You gave a little laugh shaking your head, thinking that you were just hearing things despite wanting it to be true. "I must have misheard you. You're joking with me, right?"

 

The look on his face made it clear that you hadn't misheard him, he averted his eyes almost like he was embarrassed. You felt your chest tighten up, he probably thought you were rejecting him.

You had been with the demon long enough to know when he was trying to act unfazed by something, knew how his mind worked to an extent and what made him tick. Just as he did with you, knowing the ins and outs of your mind.

 

"Forget I said anything, darling." He gave you his usual smile, but you knew that he was masking his feelings, before taking a sip of his wine. "We'll pretend it never happened."

"I didn't say no, I wanted to know if you actually said it." You reached across the table, taking his hands in yours, and smiled softly at him. "I just never thought you'd want me to be your queen."

"And why wouldn't you, darling?" Crowley looked at you with adoration and smiled gently as he ran his thumb over the back of your hand. "You're brilliant, crafty, wicked, and so many other things."

"If your offer still stands...I'd love to be your queen." You leaned over the small table, laughing a little, and gave him a quick kiss. "But only because I can't see myself without you in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that, darling." He chuckled softly as you sat on his lap. "I can't imagine an existence without you by my side either."

 

Crowley smiled, a genuine smile that he had reserved for only you to see, as he cupped your face into his hands. You felt your heart flutter, how you adored his genuine smiles, and smiled brightly back at him. Tenderly running his thumbs across your cheeks before kissing you gently.

This is what made you fall in love with the demon in the first place, his tenderness and sweetness that no one else had ever seen. He reserved that for only you and you alone, it always made you forget about the fact he was the King of Hell. 

How could you when the moments shared between each other where nothing but pure love and adoration for one another. How he'd surprise you with kisses, words of devotion, and would look at you like you were the only other thing in the entire world.

Most saw him as a heartless being incapable of love, but you knew better than anyone else have that wasn't true. He was a very loving demon, despite what others think, and made sure you knew that he cared for you. 

You did the same for Crowley, he was your better half, your missing puzzle piece, your everything. He brought out the best of you, those mushy feelings you kept locked up tight, and in return did the same.

Sure your relationship wasn't a hundred percent perfect, you both disagreed on certain things but it just brought you closer together, but that didn't bother either of you.

You both accepted the others strengths and weaknesses, helped the other even if it wasn't asked for, and made it work because it was worth it.

 

"I love you," You murmured against his lips. "I'll love you for all eternity and more."

"I love you too, darling." His voice barely above a whisper as he caressed your cheek. "And I shall love you until the end of eternity and then some more."

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley is a precious cinnamon roll too good, too pure for this world.


End file.
